Out Of The Ordinary
by Sign Silence
Summary: This is just a little story i've created about John Cena, his wife,Trish Stratus and as you can see his daughter, Michelle. please feel free to help me with constructive critisism but no flames as i do not like them. Previously named Cena's Daughter.
1. Before

Cena's Daughter

(Yes, I have written another story because I took down the other one "meant to be" this is just about John Cena and Christy Hemme's daughter and their lives. Yeah it sounds corny but just read it)

Hi, my names Michelle Cena and my father is John Cena of the WWE. My father married my mother in his fourth year of his WWE career after dating her for 2 years. My mothers name is Christy; she's in the WWE too. The fact is we're a pretty close family, despite what you might think. I'm fourteen and am home schooled at whichever hotel my mom and dad are staying at. My life's pretty exciting if you think about it; I get to go to every WWE show, including the Pay-Per-Views (even if I haven't finished my homework!), I get to travel around the world and explore other cultures, I get to learn wrestling and all about the art of it (yeah, wrestling is an art), I get to hang out with some of the worlds most finest and talented musical stars (cough-Fozzy- cough-Dad- cough- Rey mysterio-) And I get to spend loads of time with my family, and it's not like I don't have friends, I have the undertakers two boys Josh and Michael (A/N That's not their names I just cant find what their real names are),Stephanie and Paul's kid, Lilly and Dave and Lillian's daughter, Holly and Aunt Amy and Uncle Adam's daughter, Stella. Holly and Stella are by Far my best friends out of the lot but there are loads more kids but Holly, Stella and I prefer to hang out with the adults(we've been told numerous times that we're 14 going on 45). I'm not one of those people who says family fame has ruined their life because it has only bettered it, now you may think I cant say that because I was born into the fame but I can because in some sense it's true, I can't imagine who I'd be if I wasn't who I am right now. My mom and dad are always worried that I'll turn to drugs to solve any problems I might have with him or mom, but I love them both too much to ruin their lives like that, plus I'm not that stupid to ruin my life either. My favourite thing about my parents being wrestlers or one of my favourite things at least is that every time my parents work out I get to too so I'm pretty athletic but only in this department. I know a lot about wrestling and I'm pretty familiar with its moves too but another cool thing about this is that I'm on a first name basis with everyone, I mean, Vince McMahaon is like a Grandfather to me and Shane is just like an Uncle so that rules out the unhappy drug problem because I LOVE MY LIFE!

A/N Okay what do you think this is just like a prologue or whatever and I can't wait for a review. I really don't like flames but I enjoy constructive criticism because it helps me learn and grow and explore writing and creativeness so please give me a review and tell me what you'd like to see happen in this story! Also I now need a better reader because me and my ex-best friend had a huge fight and I need help making my story great so if anyone's interested then either leave a review telling me or e-mail me, my address is in my profile, enjoy!- Takas-Girl-4-life


	2. The Present

Cena's Daughter

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own John Cena and all the people in the WWE, I'm rich and famous and everyone wants to be me. Yeah right, I own Michelle and that's all. Do you really think if I knew John Cena and people from the WWE I'd be sitting here?

A/N Okay, I'm updating this story faster than I have my other ones but just bare with me, I wrote this last night at about one Am and it might not make much sense. Also, I mixed up who her mother was (I was thinking of another story I'm writing) so bare with me on that too. So now her mother is Trish Stratus not Christy Hemme (I have no idea why I mixed it up but I did so yeah). This story is gonna have a huge twist around in this chapter and I know you'll never have seen it coming so on with the story

That was a diary entry I wrote two years ago. A lot of things have happened since then.

Firstly, my parents have split up; apparently they stopped bringing out the best in each other. I can't say I didn't see it coming. I mean, they were always fighting about practically nothing; dad was never here because of his wrestling and music career and was forever at the recording studio or at an appearance, they barely ever slept in the same bed together and mom was always upset. It really hurt after how happy we were, it almost killed me and was the hardest thing I've ever had to face but that's how I got into writing (mostly stories and poetry).

Secondly, when my mom and dad were separated, my mom and this guy got together and that's when my little brother Josh came into the picture. Anyway, when this guy found out mom was pregnant, he ran and I was left to take care of mom for the remaining seven months. Josh will be two soon and I love him to death but sometimes he's a little devil. Now the final thing that is so important yet so insignificant, I've turned punk/skater chick which has turned most of my old "friends", everyone who has heard rumors about me and most people who don't know me, against me. I've recently started a band with some new, punk-skater friends of mine called Unfinished Perfection. I don't write any of the songs yet but I'm hoping to be able to turn some of my poetry into music.

My life has gotten loads harder since that last diary entry and I don't love it nearly as much as I did. My dad barely has any time for me so I live with my mom. Also, he's been seeing the Slut of the WWE, Stacy Keibler who I Hate. It's not just my hostility towards my parents' divorce, I genuinely hate her and I have for ages.

One of the prime things that hurts the most is, I've been training for over a year, getting ready to make my debut to RAW next year and my dad isn't showing any signs that make me think he cares.

I said before that I didn't love my life nearly as much as I did but I've just realized something, I don't love or like my life, I Hate it!

This is just a poem signifying how I felt during that hellish time:

_My tears fall on the page and stain_

_And I fall into a blind rage_

_My anger never seems to fade_

_And I'm always in such pain_

_I cry myself to sleep at night_

_And in the day I put up such a fight _

_To stay alive hurts _

_But to die burns_

_Scars of life will go to the grave _

_And I can never, ever be saved_

_Caught in a lull of silence_

_As in my head I see flashed acts of violence_

_The end draws near_

_But I'm too bored to fear_

_I see sleep is soon_

_And am surprised to find myself alone in my room_

A/N: Okay, what did everybody think? Review, review, review! And before I get my account blocked on I have to say all poems are 100 original, anybody can borrow them (like anyone'd want them) but make sure you ask me first. I'm not sure when I'll update next but I'll try to make it soon


	3. Pain All Round

Cena's Daughter

**A/N:** Okay, I can't believe how quick I'm updating this story, I mean it may not be as fast as Twisted Beauty updates her story "Perfect"(which by the way is possibly the best story I've ever read, of course excluding anything Ms. Mattitude AKA Kid Dynamo(Thanks loads again Krys, you're doing me a huge favor) now before I start this chapter( yes, I'm going to continue torturing you faithful readers for a few short moments longer)Krystle Douglas (formerly Ms. Mattitude AKA Kid Dynamo) is doing me a huge favor by being my better reader so everyone, the terrific grammar in these chapters is all thanks to Krys so if/when you read her stories(she's currently writing under the name THE Kid Hardy), BE NICE! Now, I won't be cruel any longer, so on with the chapter

* * *

Today has been terrible. Josh fell down and hurt his arm, so I'm sitting here writing while he and mom are in the X-ray room seeing if his arm is broken. We were in the backyard playing in the pool mom, Josh and I. We were having an awesome time, when Josh got out of the pool to get a beach ball and tripped over the hose. I swear, I saw it happen in slow motion practically. The scream he let rip was the loudest scream I've ever heard (and I've been to more rock concerts than you can count). I could literally feel the pain radiating off him. It was unbearable.

Oh thank God, the guys are here. I called them a while ago, telling them the basic story of what happened (Josh got out of the pool, tripped over the hose and now he's in maximum pain getting an X-Ray), and asking them to come to the hospital to be with me. There's Taylor, Ryan, James and Dylan. Dylan and I have a sort-of thing going on, we're best friends but we also have something more and we both know we have it, even if we don't know what it is. Anyway, we're both really confused about that so…

"What happened?" asked Dyl, concern filling his eyes. So I told them from beginning to end the whole tale.

Naturally, I blame myself. I mean, if I'd gotten up off my ass and gotten the ball for Josh none of this would be happening. When I told the guys this they strongly disagreed.

"Michelle, it is NOT your fault your little bro got hurt, he didn't ask you to get the ball for him- Don't deny it, we all know you like we know ourselves- you're not a mind reader so stop blaming yourself!" Dylan said forcefully

"Sheesh, okay okay," I said just as a nurse passing by gave us really weird looks. Just coz we were sitting in a hospital wearing punk clothing…

"Hey guys, want to give that nurse something to look at?" I whispered cheekily

"SURE!" they said in a loud whisper waiting for my next move

"Hey guys, SACRIFICE ALL THE LAMBS!" I said really loudly poking my tongue out doing a great impression of my uncle Mark and holding my hand out doing the Rock'n'Roll hand symbol, making the nurse walk briskly past us, nearly walking into the wall.

"Stupid nurse," I mumbled to myself. Just then my mom burst out of the X-Ray room, looking terrible and disheveled.

"Mom! What happened? How is he? Is it broken?" I asked, really panicked and concerned (Hello! It's my little brother!).

Mom just took a really deep breath and looked me in the eye,

"Shelley, it's not broken, his arm's fine. It's something else. They found a dangerous looking lump on Josh's back…"

Oh God!

* * *

**A/N:** Now, what does everybody think? I didn't add any poetry to this chapter, but I will be using it in future chapters. The reason I use it is coz I went through an unbelievably tough time last year with a new member in the family and my Grandma got sick and everything, and it helps relieve pain and I think it symbolizes how much pain Michelle is in. I want to thank my reviewers loads, you guys are awesome! So now it's everyone's job to review! Go on press the little blue button, you know you wanna. Thanks again to Krys (Read her stories!). Oh and a one more thing, this chapter contains some of the things that happened to me when I was Josh's age (the lump but it wasn't cancerous), and it also contains stuff that I made up or things that are happening to my little sister now with a little twist to it so don't think these chapters are completely unbelievable and the storylines are too unrealistic, coz these things can really happen. Review! 


End file.
